


Dust and Rubies

by SpiffyNoodles



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demons, Elves, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Old Religion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Violence, Work In Progress, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyNoodles/pseuds/SpiffyNoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hellboy, the Golden Army, The Elf Prince and Princess survive, and leave with Hellboy to restart their lives. Can Hellboy and Nuada help each other find their place in the world? or Will one of them kill the other?</p><p>So I had this idea, and I found someone who wanted to rp it with me, and then when I went to find some fan art or some fanfics on it . . . I couldn't find anything but an old deviantart group for it. so here's my addition to this fandom. </p><p>also I have no clue where our story could lead us, so tags probably will be changed later on.<br/>Don't forget to comment at the bottom!<br/>The Co-Author has wished to remain anonymous. </p><p>*=more information at bottom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * A Grant is a Celtic creature They are small horses that stand on their hind legs looking for danger. If they see danger they emit a piercing cry to warn other Grants/ those who have tamed it. They can only be found in very dense forest and are very shy. Creature protectors of the forests.

Watching Nuala and Hellboy fight brought her great pain. She loved Abraham, and she knew he loved her, but they both had different allegiances. Either way, she knew the two men would not stop until one was dead, and others were mourning. Why did it have to be this way? She asked herself.  
Why couldn't her brother cease this recklessness and just come home? She looked over at Hellboy's friends. The woman he was infatuated with, his friends . . . If it wasn't for Abraham, she would have no one.  
With a raised chin, She revealed her knife, and pressed it roughly against her skin underneath her bosom, just enough to pierce it and draw a small bit of blood, to get Nuada's attention. "Brother, I ask you for a final time to stop this!"

"Kill me. You must. For I will not stop. I cannot".

"Sorry, pal. I win, you live."

Nuada's eyes were fixed on the red demon as it removed the crown from his head. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to lose, to be defeated. It wasn't in his calculations. The thing had gotten in his way, hadn't listened to reason, even though he had planted a seed of thought in the demon's mind. Why couldn't it see things from his point of view? Why hadn't it understood that the humans would never come to terms with the existence of the likes of them?

As the demon turned its back on him, Nuada was on his feet, his hand closing around the handle of his knife as he raised it, getting ready to get his final say by letting the cold steel do all the talking.

He never got that far.

With a hiss of pain and a shudder the knife slipped from his fingers, clattering as it hit the ground. Pressing his hand against his chest, Nuada felt a trickle of blood between his fingers, his head slowly turning to let his dark set, golden eyes fasten on his sister.

"Nuala, no..!" His eyes widened in alarm as he took in the sight of his twin sister pressing a knife into the skin right above her heart. He had no doubt that she would press it deeper if it meant stopping him. She always were just as determined as him when she wanted to be. The thought of losing her...it shook him to the very core of his being. "Please Nuala...I beg of you, sister."

A tear ran down her cheek, and she shook her head, "No, brother. You have enough hatred in your heart, and it frightens me. Please, tell me that you will cease this cause to end the humans! I know you despise them, but I ask of you . . . if you do not find peace amongst the humans or at home . . . could you find peace living with them?," she pointed to her friends, and she smiled at Abraham. "We could live on, and create a new start for both of us . . . no one has to die this night."

As much as he wished that Nuala would see things his way, that she would come around and share a possible kingdom and domination with him, he knew that it was an impossible thing now. She would apparently rather die and take him with her than ever succumb to his wishes. His own death didn’t frighten him, but hers..that was a different story altogether.

He glanced around the room, pressing his hand harder against the wound in his chest. It throbbed in time with the cut on his right upper arm, making a perfect set. It brought him a tiny bit of satisfaction that Nuala could feel it too, that she had to share the pain with him. If he couldn't share anything else with her, then he'd take whatever he could.

He had two choices. Say no and die, and be forced to watch her die with him, or say yes and live on with the certainty that she was unharmed, that her golden heart, so very unlike his own dark one, would keep on beating.  
" You leave me no choice, my sister. We shared the same womb, shared the very blood that run runs through our veins, the blood that now trickles from our wounds. I will not be responsible for your death. Can you not feel that, in here?" He pressed his hand above his heart.

"Of course I feel it," Nuala smiled, and removed the knife, placing it back in the sheath in her corset. She pressed her fingers to the wound, Her brother was finally seeing reason. Nuala could see the change in him. Never would she expect him to return home and become the rightful king, those days were long over. Perhaps with the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, he would be happier. 

Nuala walked down the steps and around the gears, watching her good friend burn and melt the precious golden crown. She ran a gentle hand across her brother's face, "Will you join me, and my friends, to a better life to heal your darkened heart?"

Hellboy crossed his arms in front of his chest, and leaned over to whisper in Liz's ear, "Manning isn't gonna like this . . . They should come with us."  
Liz nodded simply, "If that is what they want. I won't force them"

A soft groan slipped the pale, blonde elven Prince as the knife was removed, making him press his hand harder against the wound that matched his sister's so perfectly. Was there a way of severing their bond? If there were, perhaps it would be for the better, as her life would no longer be in jeopardy that way. Sure, it would leave an emptiness within him, a void where their connection had always been since long before leaving the womb. But she would be safe that way, 

His eyes were locked on Nuala as she approached him, involuntarily leaning into her touch. Her skin felt so soft against his cheek, her eyes so bright and hopeful. How could he say no to her? If he did.. if he changed his mind..she ~would~ end her life, and his. It wasn't a threat.It was a promise on her part. That much he knew. He could feel it.

"For you, my sister. Anything."

Nuala smiled and then softly removed her hand. She knew he would face many challenges, changing his ways after so many thousands of years. Perhaps he would never learn to trust mankind . . . all she could do was hope. "Come, my prince, let us follow our friends home," she smiled, and walked over to Abraham, gently taking his arm in hers. 

Hellboy stayed back a bit with Nuada. He turned yellow eyes onto the elf prince, "One wrong move, and I wont hesitate," he grunted, walking away with the rest of the group. He really would like to not relive the experience of almost dying due to his magic silver in the elf's spear.

Nuada's expression hardened the second Nuala moved over to Abraham's side, leaving him on his own in a room full of people who would like nothing more than to finish him off if they got the chance. 

"Friends." He spat almost venomously under his breath, eyes narrowed at them. He wanted nothing to do with them. He didn't need them. He'd lived on his own, with Mr Wink as his companion, and things had been fine that way. He'd been content. Until the red beast had killed the one being he had trusted with his life. The rage burned like fire in his veins, his hands clenching by his side as he narrowed his eyes at the demon, the killer.

He wanted his weapons back. His knife, his swords, and his spear.

Hellboy immediately picked up on the sudden mood change, and he pulled out his gun. He didn't aim it at the prince, merely kept it at his side. "We're offering you a chance. Don't screw it up," he said, walking ahead,leaving him behind. 

When they emerged from the rock, they assured Manning and the fellow soldiers that Nuada and Nuala were both changed, and were looking to start anew. Whether any of this was true or not, Hellboy wasn't sure, but he wasn't a mindless killer. He would give the royal twins the benefit of the doubt . . . for now. 

Nuada kept his gaze anywhere but on the others as they headed outside. Hellboy's threat echoed through his mind. He simply refused to look them in the eyes as he walked, head held high, a hand pressed against the still slightly bleeding wound in his chest. His pride may have taken a beating, but he'd be damned if he let them think he was down and out. He had missed Ireland, the very soil that he had walked upon as a child, that he had grown up on. The lush forests, the hillsides, the ocean, the freedom. He ached to stay here, to remain right where he was.

Stopping in mid-walk he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the air that had been sorely missed, letting his lungs fill up to the brink. He slowly opened his eyes, letting his gaze drift, and his mind momentarily wander. He had been happy here once. He'd ridden through the woods, had been taught to fight, had grown up alongside his sister, but had never possessed the same kind of light that her soul had always consisted of. Sometimes he envied her.

Nuala turned and stared at her dear brother, "Nuada, Are you joining us?," she asked, causing everyone to turn and stare at the prince. She knew he had been swallowed by darkness for so long, the fresh air must feel good on his once soft skin, now calloused and scarred with anger and fighting. She would not dwell on the past any longer, she wished to move forward . . . hopefully with her brother at her side. 

Hellboy looked around, and made a quick decision. "Manning," he said, walking over to him, and dropping his belt in his arms. "I quit," he said, moving to leave, but then quickly grabbing his gun out of its holster. "I think I'll keep this." He was tired of doing the dirty work. He'd been doing it for nearly 70 years now . . . since he was old enough and his father would let him hold a real gun. He walked past the prince. "You comin?"

Nuada snapped back to the here and now when Nuala's voice cut through the air, demanding his attention with its usual firm softness. Now everyone was staring at him, and frankly it was making him uncomfortable. He didn't like being stared at, didn't like people looking at him as if he was some kind of animal trapped in a zoo. He missed the troll market. Down there nobody questioned his existence, nobody found him odd. Down there he had a sense of belonging.

He nodded as he averted his gaze, surprised by what he heard when his keen ears picked up on the conversation between the red demon and the human by the name of Manning. Perhaps there was hope for the red one after all, somehow.

"Yes." He simply replied, walking a few paces behind everyone else, the past couple of days starting to catch up with him.

Manning tried to call them back, but he did not succeed. Now he was leading Nuala, Abe, Liz, and the bratty prince . . . and he was just fine with that. "We should find a cave to spend the night, and then look for better housing in the morning," he said, his cloven hooves easily managing the rocky terrain. 

The wind felt delicious as it wrapped itself around the elf, caressing him as if welcoming him home. This was where he belonged, this was where his heart had its roots. Nuada kept a wary eye on the others, always ready for battle, always ready for trouble. He didn't trust them, and they didn't trust him. Dead-lock. 

"Over there. There's a large cave just on the other side of that hill. It runs deep, and will keep the wind off our backs during the night." He said, pointing to the right. He didn't really care where they stayed, but he wanted his sister to be safe and warm, and the cave was spacious and would protect against the harsh cold winds of the night. 

Hellboy looked ahead, and began walking forward. He couldn't wait to sit in front of a fire. It had been much too long since he had been allowed to go camping. Father had forbid it after he scared those girl scout campers. He smirked at the memory. He did miss his father, and he would probably miss the bureau, the only real home he ever knew. Hopefully his future was headed somewhere. 

"Demon...may I have my weapons back?"

He looked back at Nuada, and stared at him before nodding, and tossing him his spear and other weapons. if they were going to live together . . . they would have to trust each other. "Don't make me regret it," he sneered, and turned his back on him, walking into the cave. 

Nuada was stunned speechless when the demon actually allowed him his weapons back. He had expected a litany of protests, a veritable onslaught of them to come his way. But no. Instead he was given his weapons back, which took him off guard, but pleased him nevertheless. 

"Thank you." He managed to get out, caressing his weapons with a fond touch, a small, satisfied smile on his face. He felt better for it, for having the items that meant most to him returned. He felt naked without them.

Nuada wrapped his arms around himself as they walked, silently observing the others, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, loneliness tugged at his insides. Where did that come from? He didn't like it.

Once everyone was settled, Hellboy began to talk. "I dont know how long we'll be out here, or if we'll even be able to find a new place that would take in people who look like us," he said. "we may have to build our own homes. If any of you eventually decided to go off on your own . . . well, I wouldn't blame you," he said, looking down, his hands on his hips. He felt weird without his belt on. "I'll go see if I can find some sticks for a fire, and something to eat," he said, swiftly turning, gun in hand as he walked away from the mouth of the cave in hunt for supplies. 

Nuada knew this neck of the woods better than any of the others, and that meant he knew the good spots to hunt in. Besides..he didn't feel like sitting around and making small-talk. He found the idea less than appealing. He missed his den at the troll market, where he could tinker with his latest inventions in peace, where he could keep himself occupied.

He looked over at Nuala and Abraham for a moment. 

"Abraham...take care of my sister." There wasn't an outspoken threat there, but there was an underlying promise of reprimands if Nuala wasn't taken properly care of. 

"Demon!" He turned towards Hellboy, following right behind him. "I know this place like the back of my hand. You..do not. I suggest you start a fire, and I will hunt for food. I think that is an acceptable solution."

Hellboy turned around and looked at him, listening to what he had to say. He scoffed, "Acceptable my ass. How about you go back and start the fire, and I'll catch the food, your royal assness," he snarled. "And my name is Hellboy, not Demon," he huffed, and proceeded to walk on. He wasn't going to let this elf pretty boy upstage him again, Not in front of his friends! and besides, nobody tells him what to do!

Nuada wasn't prepared for the verbal assault that was suddenly unleashed at him, especially when all he had done was to offer the most logical solution to their situation.

The elf let out an annoyed growl, narrowing his eyes at Hellboy, his hand closing reflexively around the handle of his spear.

"You are being a fool....Anung Un Rama." He half growled, willfully using Hellboy's true name, his hand gripping the spear even harder. The pale elf knew he was playing with fire, that the demon could easily follow through with his previous threat. He did not fear his own life. It was Nuala's that was on the line.

"As you wish then. Your way. But do not say I did not warn you."

Hellboy had his gun held tightly in his grasp when he saw the elf's hand close around the spear, "We would be doing just fine without you, so I'm going to keep leading this group as if you weren't here!," he seethed, and curled his right hand into a fist. "You know, you were right about one thing. If I cannot command . . . then I must obey," he took a step forward towards Nuada. "And I choose to command."

With that said, he turned around and continued walking. He knew Nuada was right, but he was too stubborn to follow the elfs better choice. 

It wouldn't take much before push came to shove between the two men, the tension so thick that the air was practically crackling with it. Oh, how tempting it was to just drive his spear right into the red beast, to finish what he had once started.

But he couldn't. For Nuala's sake, he couldn't. It would kill her. Literally.

Nuada had never gathered firewood more aggressively than he did right then, jaw clenched while he went about it.

It didn't take long before the fire was heating the air in the cave, but the elf didn’t care for its warmth, and had withdrawn as far away from the group as he could get, sitting with his knees drawn up and his eyes closed, head resting on his arms, which were resting on his knees. He was hovering somewhere between sleep and wakefulness.

*Hellboy's hunt started out slow, but eventually he found some beasts. Horse-like, they looked like miniature, fully grown stallions. They were fast, and very skittish, but Hellboy had no qualms about killing the quick beasts. One shot with his samaritan, and he had them. After shooting down two of them, he dragged them by their hind legs back to camp. Several hours later, he returned with the beasts, and threw them next to the fire. He smiled, and looked at his friends, "I caught dinner," he said, and left it to Liz to roast the creatures.

Abe quickly informed Hellboy that these creatures were not evil, and he probably should not have killed them.

Nuada was pulled from his half-sleep by commotion, caused by the red demon as it returned from its so called hunt.

What he saw made his golden blood run cold in his veins, made his heart shatter and ache as if he'd just had his own spear run through him. A Grant! The stupid demon had killed a Grant! The ignorant idiot!

"What have you done?!" The Prince was livid, fury and pain coursing through him at seeing the peaceful creature that he held dear dead by his feet.

"How could you!? Do you have ANY idea what you have just done, you ignorant, stupid beast!?"

He sank to his knees next to the Grant, his lower lip trembling as he ran a tender hand along its head, his pale fingers carding through the soft mane. His head snapped up, tears slowly running down his cheeks as he loked accusingly at Hellboy.

"How could you?!" He flew to his feet, weeping like a lost angry boy as he beat his fists against Hellboy's broad chest, much like an angry child would. "How could you!? You ignorant arse!"

Nuala was just as upset, if not more. She remembered times when her and Nuada would play games with the Grants, see if they could find them, like a game of hide and seek. Never had she seen such cruelty to creatures so precious! She was crying in Abe's arms, wrought with grief. 

Hellboy snarled as the prince began attacking him. "HEY!," he shouted, and grabbed Nuada's wrists, stopping him from hitting him anymore. "I caught us food so we wont die! Its survival of the fittest out here! You don't have to eat it if it upsets you so much," he tossed the offending arms off to the side, and kneeled down by the fire. "Work my butt off and what do I get!?," he said to himself, shaking his head, his tail waving back and forth in agitation.

Not only did Nuada have to deal with his own grief for the loss of something so precious as the Grant, a creature so gentle and mild, so beautiful in soul and heart, but he had to deal with Nuala's emotional pain as well.

"Oh sister..." He came up behind her where she was, putting his trembling hands on her shoulders, her closeness the only kind of desperate comfort he could find.

"No! You do NOT eat off of this animal! Nobody touches it! It will be returned to its habitat, and thanks to YOU...."

Nuada pointed accusingly at the red beast which he wanted nothing more than to kill at the moment.

"...I have to be the one to beg the Gods for forgiveness, and make a sacrifice to set things as right as I can! ~I~ have to right that which ~YOU~ wronged, and all because of YOUR ignorance! I TOLD you I know this place, and had you listened, none of this would have happened!"

The rage that radiated off of Nuada was palpable, and while he vented his anger, tears still streamed down his face.

"Give me one of your hours and I shall bring back that which you can freely feast on. But the Grant is not to be touched."

"Brother . . . ," she wiped her eyes, and placed her hand on top of his, trying to offer him as much comfort as she could manage. Before Hellboy could get a word in edgewise, she stood up, and placed her hand on Nuada's shoulder.

"Take him with you . . . let him make the sacrifice, and then speak the apologies for his mistakes," she offered, and wiped her brothers tears from his cheeks. 

Nuala's touch was gentle, soothing, despite the fact that she was dealing with so much pain of her own. She always had been the gentle one, the healer, the carer. 

Nuada did honestly not want to take the red beast with him, didn't want him anywhere close at the moment, but if it made his sister happy, then so be it. If it soothed her pain, it was a small price to pay.

"As you wish, my sister. Had the request come from anyone else, then I would not have abided by it. But for you... anything."

He ran a tender touch along her cheek before turning to leave, glancing at Abraham briefly before walking outside.

Hellboy rolled his eyes, "So we're just going to let perfectly good meat rot back in the forest!?," he sighed, and lifted the two horses up. "Sorry everyone, Pricklepants over here says this isn't good enough," he huffed, steam rising from his mouth as he stepped out into the cold night. "Something else is just going to eat them"

"Thank you, my brother," she smiled, hoping she was doing the correct thing. Her brothers heart was so damaged already . . . hopefully the two of them could fix this. 

Hellboy dragged the creatures out of the cave, mumbling to himself. They were already dead!! Why couldn't they eat them!? He had to hand it to the prince though . . . . for sticking to his beliefs after all these years. His eyes glanced down at the rosary around his smaller left wrist. His Father's rosary. He looked up at the sky and nodded. He would try to fix this. 

With a glance up, he saw Nuada's form silloughetted in the moonlight. "Which way?"

A few hours ago Nuada had been on the verge of having complete and utter domination in his hands. He could have ruled the the Kingdom once again, like his now dead father had.

A pang of bright pain shot through him, the pain caused by the loss of a parent, but also from having been sentenced to death by the man that he had always looked up to. Yes, they had parted ways when the King had decided that there had been enough bloodshed, and guilt had gotten the better of him. But still.....it was his father, the flesh and blood from where he had once sprung.

He had been given no choice but to fight for his life, and his sister's. He had to do what it took to survive.

Hellboy's voice roused him from the deep thoughts he'd been lost in as they walked.

"That way." He pointed straight ahead. "The woods over there will have to do."

The red beast nodded and continued walking. It wasnt until they got to the clearing that Hellboy remembered he had left his gun at their campsite. "Damn," he hissed under his breathe, and dropped the horses in the center. It wouldn't be the first time he didn't have a gun on hand. He would have to rely on his strength should Nuada, or anything else, decide to attack them. 

He looked over at the pale elf, "What kind of sacrifice needs to be made?," he asked, his eyes glowing bright yellow as he stared, illuminated by the night. 

The night air was chilly, Nuada's breath making itself known on every exhale. He wasn't particularly bothered by the cold. Not yet. The air smelled of the lush forest, the flowers that only bloomed at night, and the sweet, damp soil. His sensitive nose picked up the slightly sweet scent of ripe berries on the nearby bushes. The moon was full, turning their surroundings into dark silver.

"Blood." The elf barely managed to contain his grief and anger. "The sacrifice means blood. You took the holy blood from the protectors, and now....now you must beg them for forgiveness by giving them yours."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll give a little, I'm not sacrificing myself for a couple of dead horses," he said, looking over at the prince. "You got a knife? "

He wondered how this sacrifice would work. Would he drip the blood around them, or on their bodies? Would a God descend down for him to seek forgiveness from, or would the god remain silent much like his own? Would he have to kill another God to protect himself and his friends?

Nuada cocked his head to the side, sudden curiosity warring with upset and quietly burning fury. He couldn't help it. This was as personal as it got without involving his family.

//As tempted as I am to say that your death would be sufficient as a sacrifice...I will not.//

"We will both give of our blood. Mine because I have failed to protect that which did once protect me. The blood will be deposited upon the bodies."

He unsheathed his knife, but didn't hand it over to the other man. "Nobody handles my weapons but me." He warned, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"The cuts will be made in the center of our palms. Then our hands will be joined in order for the blood to mix, and as the mix is made, our hands are held over the bodies and the blood deposited. Any questions?"

Hellboy glared right back at him, and removed the rosary from his wrist, holding it in his right stone hand. He couldn't see a God being happy about a religious symbol that wasn't his on the same hand that was sacrificing. "You slice off my hand, I'll punch you into next week."

He turned his hand so the palm was facing Nuada, revealing the burned cross symbol from his time in Russia. It was still blackened on his skin, and probably would remain that way for a long time. An obvious reminder of how he almost brought about the destruction of the world, and had lost so many friends of his, including Liz, but thankfully he had managed to bring her back.

Nuada snorted at Hellboy's threat to punch him. "I have no intention of doing anything of the kind. That is not why I am here. I value the life of my sister higher than that, dem..." Catching himself just in time he gritted out the other man's nickname. "...Hellboy. Why do you not use your proper name?" 

The elf gazed curiously at the symbol that was burned into the red demon's palm, studying the blackened scar, silently wondering how he'd gotten it, and why. Without thinking about what he was doing, he ran a finger gently along it. "What happened?"

Hellboy realized that Nuada would not kill him, or anyone else . . . because they had his sister. He know knew and understood why the elf had so easily changed, it was all for his sister, to keep her alive, and in return, himself. He sighed, and shrugged, "My father named me Hellboy." He had never known any other name. It wasn't until Russia that he learned of his true name, heritage, and destiny.

He pulled his hand away from the pale finger, shining even brighter in comparison to his own skin tone, "Are we gonna apologize to this protector God, or have a tea party and talk about our feelings?," he scoffed, and reopened his hand for the blade. 

So the demon's father had named him Hellboy, had he? Well..it wasn't hard to understand why he'd chosen the name in the first place, actually. "Your human father chose your name then." He couldn't help pulling a slight face. "Humans. A greedy species."

Nuada squared his shoulders and feigned complete disinterest when Hellboy pulled his hand away, and with a swift motion he sliced across the demon's palm, and just as swiftly across his own, holding his now bleeding palm right above the other man's, watching as their blood mixed, his own golden with Hellboy's darker one.

"Yeah, they are greedy, but humans are a lot more too," he said, hoping he would see reason. Every human had their time of greediness, but they were capable of love, and loyalty just as often as hate and violence. A balance of good and evil. 

Hellboy watched the golden liquid trickle from the prince's palm, lighting up his skin as it mingled with his dark red blood, and dripped onto the animals below. "Is that it?," he asked, ready to try to find something else to eat. His stomach was growling. 

Nuada gave Hellboy an extremely sceptical look. So..the demon had some faith in the human kind, did he? Why were the human race so important to him? Was it because of his female companion? He could see why the red one found her...interesting. She wasn't like the other human females. 

"No. Not yet. Watch." Nuada pointed to the dead horses. A faint shimmer started to surround them, and as it did the blonde started to speak in Gaelic, closing his eyes as he asked the Gods for forgiveness, for them to recieve their apology and their offering. He spoke old prayers that he'd learned as a child, one hand pressed over his heart as he did so. When his eyes opened again, he looked around, and at the edges of the clearing were the rest of the Grants, ready to take care of their passed comrades. 

"Now we leave. The other Grants are here to take care of their dead. It is time for us to leave them in peace."

Hellboy watched, and his eyes shone with the shimmering surrounding them, mystified once again by the supernatural world around him. The words Nuada spoke were foreign, and yet beautiful as the lights danced around them. The prince looked at home with the environment, his hair shown, along with his skin, illuminating the clearing. 

When the lights dimmed, he was surprised at all the Grants surrounding them, and he took a step back, "Right," he nodded, and backed away slowly, until they were out of the clearing. "So the god accepted our apology?"

When they were out of the clearing, Nuada's body felt warm and soothed from the light, as if it had filled his very veins, had swirled inside of his heart and through every fibre of his being. He felt more at peace than he had in a long time. It had been a very long time since he had been that deeply connected with The Powers of the Earth, with the Gods, with the land. 

"Yes." He turned to look at the red man. "It would seem they did. It has been a long time since I have done that, and the offering was kindly accepted. Not everyone is that lucky when they try. " He glanced at the other man's hand. "You should tend to the cut as soon as possible." He gestured towards Hellboy's cut palm. "You do not want an infection." 

Hellboy nodded, he would have to make sure to not cause any more disturbances with anymore Gods while out here. Maybe listening to Nuada once in a while wouldn't be such a horrible thing. 

The red man looked at his hand, and shrugged, "I'll just have Liz caurterize it when we get back. It'll be fine," he said, and motioned to the elfs hand. "Your sister got cut too, didn't she?," he asked, hoping she wasn't bleeding out, and that his friends were taking good care of her. 

Nuada looked at his own hand, turning it palm up. "Yes. Yes she did. It could not be avoided. I am sure your Abraham in tending to her needs. He seems to be rather...fond..of my sister." It was strange to see someone at Nuala's side like that. He had been away for so long that the thought of her with a potential mate had slipped his mind. She deserved it though. Deserved someone who could care for her, and love her, in a way that was impossible for him. Their father had always tried to shield her heart from his. 

"Your woman... she is...powerful." 

Hellboy snorted, "Yeah, she is, but she's not my woman," he said. "Not that I didn't try. She said she needed "more space". Whatever that means," he gruffed, and continued walking. He had wanted her so bad . . . and even though he knew her reasons for not being with him had nothing to do with his skin, he knew Liz wanted someone more like Meyers. A boyscout, who saw her for everything she was. 

"So what creatures can we hunt around here," he asked, wrapping the rosary back around his wrist. 

Oh. Nuada had gotten the impression that the two were in a serious relationship. Seems he had been mistaken.  
"I see." he said, wondering what one did say to someone in a situation like this one. It wasn't like he talked about these things with...well..anyone, really. Was one supposed to offer comfort of some sort? And if so.. how? This was not an area that he had any real experience in. 

"There are plently of deer, and wild sheep. They breed well, and are considered fair game to hunt."

He grunted in affirmation. "Alright, I'll grab some sheep, you get a deer," he said, for some reason feeling more hungry for sheep. The elf was awkward to be around. One minute he was being nasty, and then the next he was telling him to take care of himself. He was almost as bad as the nanny squad! Eventually he found some sheep, and he managed to kill them easily, before heading back to the cave. Maybe they could make use of their wool as well. 

Nuada nodded at the demon's suggestion before heading off in the direction where he knew that the deer usually fed at this time of night.

It didn't take him more than ten minutes before he'd found just what he was looking for, a big deer that was busy feeding from the berries that the bushes offered plenty of.

When he got back to the cave, the first thing he did was to look for his sister, needing to make sure she was doing okay after having been cut.

Abe had a limited amount of medical supplies, but what he did have, he used on her hand. "I am fine, brother," she smiled, and moved her sleeve out of the way so she could show him her bandaged hand, no golden blood showed through. "How was your hunt?," she asked, tilting her head softly in curiosity. 

Minutes later, Hellboy returned, and slumped the sheep down, before walking over to Liz. "Hey babe, can you patch that for me?," he asked, not wanting to get anymore blood on the sheeps nice wool.

Liz gave him a wry look, and began tending to his hand. 

Nuada took his sister's hand carefully in his own, placing a soft kiss against the upturned palm.

"I am sorry, sister. I needed to strengthen the blood for the sacrifice." He glanced at Abraham. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Of course my prince, I didn't mind it at all," he gave a slight bow with his head, since he was not standing up. 

He handed over a leather pouch to his twin, opening it so that she could look inside. "The hunt went well. I brought a deer, and the de...Hellboy...got us some sheep. I also brought you some blackberries, sister. The bushes are heavy with them. "

She glanced inside of the bag when it was presented to her, and beamed up at him, "Thank you, my brother. You have done well, and I am proud," she smiled up at him before pressing a berry into her mouth, humming at the delightful flavour. 

Nuala's happiness and pride reverberated through Nuada's very soul. Few things in this world made him feel the same way as when being able to make his twin happy.

"I will take the deer outside and prepare it." He said, picking up the dead animal, glancing over at Hellboy who was busying himself with preparing the sheep. Good move to take care of the wool. It would be needed.

Once Hellboy's wound was burned so he wouldn't get blood everywhere, he grabbed Liz's knife, and started shearing the wool off, like he would with a razor against his skin.

"We should keep some sheep of our own. It would provide us with milk, and more wool."

Hellboy looked up at Nuada, and nodded, "I'll work on a fence tonight, after these guys are cooked," he said, his stomach rumbling loudly. There would be no pancakes or nacho's out here. 

Once the wool was all sheared off, he placed it in a large spare bag, he would deal with it tomorrow. He cut and prepared the meat before bringing it over to the fire, having liz make it very hot so he could cook the meat. He flipped the meat himself, since he was the only one present who was fire proof.

As Nuada worked on the dead deer, gutting it with great care, then skinning it with practised ease, his mind went over the events of the day. By now he had figured the Golden Army to be underway with its vengeance on his people, and that the war he had waged against the humans would be his to win.

But none of that had happened. Instead things had taken a sort of bizarre twist, and now he found himself setting up camp with what he had perceived to be the enemy.

Once the deer was moved out of range for other predators to feast on, the blonde returned back to the others, his golden eyes observing the situation. It felt strange, and not one he was used to.

Once the meat was cooked thoroughly, Hellboy took slabs of rock, and brushed them off before putting the hot food on it, and passing the rocks around to his friends, so they wouldn't burn their hands. He sat down besides liz, and looked at the Prince. He looked distant, as if thinking deeply about something. 

'Hey! You better join us before the food gets cold!," hellboy called out to Nuada. 

As the meat roasted, filling the air with its delicious scent, Nuada lost himself in thought, zoning out, physically present, but mentally somewhere else. His mind wandered down old paths as well as new ones, thinking back on what had been, how things had turned out, and how they were going to be. He had no idea where he was going from here-on, or if it would be good or bad.  
Only time would tell.

He was pulled back fully into the here and now by Hellboy calling for him, clearly wanting his attention.

With a nod he moved over to the others, taking the food that was offered to him.

"Thank you."

It wasn't until he started to eat that he realized just how hungry he was. When had he last eaten a proper meal?

Hellboy was used to eating three or more massive bowls of food at every meal. One lamb chop hardly did anything for his appetite. Once everyone had their fill, the red man continued to cook, eating the rest of the lamb, including what was on the second lamb. There were no leftovers. 

He laid back against the wall with a content belly, twirling his tail softly in the ground beneath him. This wasn't the life he wanted for him or his friends . . . but perhaps they would move on, maybe find a nice home in Ireland, start families of their own. 

With these thoughts running through his head, he rolled onto his side to sleep. 

Nuada watched in rapt fascination at the massive amount of meat that the red demon consumed. The man's appetite was something extraordinary to behold. They would need to hunt often to sate the demon's hunger.

The elf headed outside after his meal, in need of some fresh air to clear his head. He spent some time picking and eating some berries from bushes nearby before he went back to the cave.

Settling down in a spot that seemed appropriate, he made himself as comfortable as was possible, and slowly he started to drift off.


	2. Awkward Times or New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains flirting and sex, and this chapter was actually twice as long as i have it posted, but I had to cut it off somewhere XD Please don't forget to comment! I would really love to know what you guys think of this story.

When Hellboy awoke, there was a note where Liz had been sleeping. He turned over, and read the rough writing, the edges of the paper looked slightly burnt as if she had had trouble writing it. His emotions slowly spiraling downwards. She had contacted Meyers a few days prior, and told him to meet her in Ireland. He had arrived last night, and so she left with him. She explained in the letter how much she had cared for him and Abe, but honestly, Hellboy wasn't interested in hearing it. The girl of his dreams was gone.

With a sigh, he tossed the letter into the embers of their fireplace, and then walked outside for some much needed fresh air.

Nuada had been awake for about two hours already, the situation not making him able to sleep as deeply as he would if he was in the safety of his own private lair. He'd gone for a walk, had greeted the morning on his own, done his training routine, fed off of the fruits that the forest had to offer him, and then headed down to the ocean for a swim. The water, although chilly, had felt amazing against his naked, pale skin. He was just heading back to the cave when he spotted the red one awake and outside. "Anung Un Rama." He greeted him with a slight nod of his head.

Hellboy saw the silver haired elf, and snarled at the greeting, "I told you, thats not my name," he said, pointing a thick, stony finger at him, before walking down to where Nuada had just come from. He just needed to be alone before he lashed out and hurt somebody. Johann had been right, his temper was his flaw. Maybe he could find a way to control it? Probably not, not after 70 years of acting this way.

With his left fist, he ripped off a giant branch filled with berries, and started eating them as he sat on the giant edge of the cavern, looking down at the water and the sunrise. It helped a little, but he still felt an ache in his chest.

Ah. So he had noticed that the woman had left, if Nuada was to go by the demon's mood. She must really have meant a lot to him.  
He decided that it was for the best to let the man have some peace, some time with his own thoughts.

Heading back into the cave he put some new wood on the fire, rekindling it, noticing that the others still hadn't woken up yet.

Hellboy decided, that if he was going to be spending the time outside, he should at least get some logs and sticks to build the sheep farm that nuada had wanted. When he had finished eating his meager breakfast, he spent a better part of the day collecting the sticks, shaping them to size, and then building it a few feet away from the mountain cave.

Before Hellboy came back, Nuala and Abe had awoken. Nuala smiled, and softly took her brothers hand. "My dear Nuada . . . There is something that I would like to discuss with you, and I hope you do not take it poorly"

Nuada's keen ears listened in on Hellboy's actions outside. The red one was building, and he guessed it was the sheep pen that they had talked about the day before.  
He sat down next to Nuala and Abe, looking a little wary at his twin's words. "What is it, my sister? What is it you want to tell me?"

"Abraham and I had a discussion last night while you and Hellboy were out. We would both like to learn more about each other, and travel together," she kissed her brother's hand. "I do not with to leave you, or these lands, but I can no longer hide in the dark and the shadows. With your permission, I request that I be allowed to leave with Abraham, and seek a happy life by his side."

Nuada stared at his sister, his face momentarily unreadable as her words played over in his mind. Leave. She wanted to leave. As much as his heart ached with the thought of her absence, he knew seeing her unhappy would kill him in the end. He wouldn't be able to stand to see the existing joy in her eyes fade and die.  
Withdrawing his hand he stood, taking a deep breath, doing a slow pace.

"I will miss you." He finally said, looking at her. "But your happiness means more to me."

"I will miss you too," she said, watching him pace. "Thank you, for letting Abe and I do this. We will stay for the rest of the day, and leave at sunrise,"  
She would miss Nuada something fierce, but she couldn't stay here. "You will always know where I am," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "And I shall visit you as often as I can"

The elf wanted to protest, wanted to say no, wanted to stop this from happening, but that would have been an act of pure cruelty. He had wanted her happy after all, had he not? Then how could he possibly deny her the happiness that she deserved?

He stopped his pacing, looking like a lost little boy more than a warrior, and when Nuala put her arms around him he hugged her back hard, holding her tight, savouring the moment. "Promise me that. That you will visit." He half whispered, his heart aching at the loss of her presence.

She nodded and hugged him tighter, pressing her face into his chest, "I promise I will visit. Although, we will never be truly apart," she smiled, wanting him to remember that. "I want you to find happiness, brother. You deserve it, after so much darkness and pain you have been through." Nuala just wanted to see her brother happy.

Nuada smiled a tearful, soft smile at his beloved sister, stroking her silken, blonde hair gently. "I will try. For you, I will try, sister. I promise. I will try my hardest. But.. it is not easy after so many centuries being what I am. Who I am. I have always been at war with the world. At war with everything. I have known little else."

"I am aware. You have not been happy since before the rise of man, since before the war. I know you can be happy again . . . and I know it will take time," she smiled at him. "I believe in your success in this endeavor. "

Nuala had always carried hope and light with her whereas Nuada had carried pain and darkness. Two opposites for most part of their lives, yet still so alike in other ways.  
"Thank you, sister. I wish you and Abraham the best on your path through life together."

"Thank you," She smiled brightly, and kissed his cheek, before going back over to sit besides her Abraham. She was so happy, for both herself and her brother. He had made a valiant effort to quit being evil, and so far he was succeeding.

Hellboy came back in, wiping sweat from his brow, "Hey, whats going on?"

On the surface Nuada seemed calm, but inside he felt like he was falling apart. He was happy for her, of course, but for some reason he mourned the loss as well. It ~was~ a loss. His father had always tried to shield her heart from his, aware of the possessive nature that Nuada had when it came to his twin.

"Abraham and my sister are leaving tomorrow, at sunrise." He said quietly in response to Hellboy's question.

"You must miss your city as well... Hellboy. Seek out that which you so desire, if it beckons you to return.  
He walked past the red man and went outside. The cave suddenly felt smaller than before, making him feel slightly claustrophobic. He needed air.

Hellboy looked over at Abe, "What, your leaving?," he asked, sighing. He really didn't want to be here alone with Nuada."good luck, my friend," he said, saying their goodbyes right then and there, knowing that, in all the years they've known each other, neither of them could say a proper goodbye. When Abe would leave tomorrow, they would both be able to accept the departure, without saying anything to each other.

He followed Nuada outside, but stayed just outside the mouth of the cave. "I think I'll hang around here for a bit . . . ".The Bureau certainly wasn't wanting him back anytime soon, and humanity held nothing for him now that his father was dead and Liz was gone. "The Garbage Truck life wasn't really something I looked forward to"

Nuada had sat himself down on the ground, arms resting on his updrawn knees. He stared out at nothing and everything, listening to Hellboy talk.  
"This is not what you are used to. These are not your normal...surroundings."

"My normal surroundings is a sound proof metal box surrounded by cats. The fresh air is kind of nice" he huffed, and sat down next to him, leaning back a little so he didn't squish his tail. "All of those things are gone, I left the BPRD, and I aint going back. Father's dead," he shrugged. "I dont have anywhere to go . . . and I didn't just build that fucking fence for a bunch of sheep so I could leave it there and go do other things."

Nuada kept his gaze straight ahead at first, but listened to every word that Hellboy said, not missing a syllable. It seemed they were more alike than he thought. Both had lost their fathers, both had lost someone that their hearts had belonged to, and both felt lost, with no idea where life was going to take them.

The elf suddenly found himself doing something that he hadn't done in a long time, and it caught him off guard. He started to laugh. The demon's statement about the fence was actually funny to the elf, and caused him to laugh as he turned to look at the red demon. Looking just made him laugh harder.

Hellboy actually jumped when he heard Nuada laugh. It was rough, like he hadn't laughed in a long time, It was kind of weird. "Hey, what're you laughin' at?," he asked, smiling, watching him nearly fall over with laughter. Apparently, it was contagious, and soon he found himself on his side, holding his sides with his hands, because the cramps were so bad from laughing so hard.

It felt glorious to laugh like that. How long had it been since the prince had laughed in such a way? By all things sacred, he could not for the life of him remember. It had to have been...no. He couldn't recall. That's how long.

Hellboy's reaction to ~his~ reaction only served to fuel the laughing attack he was currently suffering, not to mention that the demon's laugher was contagious in itself, making the elf wonder if it was physically possible to laugh oneself to death.

"You...the fence comment..." he managed to wheeze out between laughing so hard he was actually crying, his entire body shaking from the effort, making him almost dizzy because he didn't take breaths deep enough. "...very funny!"

Hellboy watched the elf's face as it changed colors, becuase he couldn't breathe, and he was actually starting to cry! Oh how he wished he had a camera. "You thought THAT was funny?!," he shook his head. Good thing the guy was getting out, it sounded like he really needed this, the chance to laugh and just let go. When was the last time he did this . . . Had to have been a few months at least. He wondered if Nuada felt great after not laughing for thousands of years?

The red man smiled, "I didn't even think you knew how to laugh."

Nuada shook with laughter as he wiped at his face, finally managing to draw a proper, deep breath again, although he was still laughing, the smallest of things setting him off violently again, as if all the pent up tension in his system needed a release after all this time, and in the shape of a good laugh.  
He ended up flat on his back for a while, giggling up at the sky, and the noise of his own giggles sounded alien to his own pointy ears.

It took a while, but eventually he calmed down enough to be able to speak.  
"Oh...by the Gods.. that felt divine." He said, turning to look at Hellboy, giving him an almost shy smile in return.  
"Perhaps I had forgotten how to...until now."

He nodded, and stretched out on the warm grass underneath him, his tail swishing back and forth in it. "Its been a while since I laughed too. Not since they called Abe's breathing device a toilet seat," he chuckled. "That was right after you released the tooth fairies on the auctioneers," he grinned. "I knocked over a statue of a fat lady to smash them."

"They are fascinating little creatures. Perfect in their own way, and highly effective. Very intelligent and loyal as well. I paid quite a handsome sum of money for them." Nuada said with a wry smile. "They did their job to perfection. I enjoyed it." And he had. Oh yes. He had taken great pleasure in watching the winged little creatures do his bidding, leaving no-one standing, efficiently finishing the job they had been brought there to do.

"The crown was rightfully mine. They had no right to lay their filthy hands on it."

"I had Liz burn them all, since I couldn't shoot them all. The only survivers were me, Liz and Abe. They were a bitch to get rid of. We eventually used one, brought it back to life so it could tell us how to find the troll city, and thats where Abe found your sister," he snorted, and rubbed a hand against his Jaw. He still remembered that punch that made his tooth fall out.

"Ya know . . . you need to have common sense to deal with human stupidity," he said, looking at him. "You live for thousands of years. Humans were lucky to make it to 100 years old, even today. How do you expect them to honor a pact they made all those years ago when there havent been survivers in years?," he asked him.

Nuada pushed himself up into a sitting position, knees drawn up, thinking about what Hellboy had just said.  
"Humans are so...hollow. Empty. Money and greed rule their lives, and they do not care if that means pushing other species to the brink of extinction, as long as they get more, more, more. Always more. Where are their hearts?" He frowned as he looked at Hellboy.

"Possessions and power seems to be the leading words for the human race."

Hellboy nodded, "It is, I wont argue with that." Greed was a problem with the humans, but he wasn't so sure it was worth killing them over, even if they were, without even knowing it, killing other species. "There are some humans that are not greedy, and I dont think it would be right to punish them because of the problems caused by everyone else."

The elf grew silent for a little while as he pondered the statement. The demon made sense, as much as he hated it, but it was so ingrained in Nuada after all these years that he wasn't sure he would be able to just change who he was over night.  
"You have a point." He finally said, forced to admit that that was the case. "It is hard to change that which you have been for thousands of years. I cannot guarantee that I will be successful."

Hellboy looked at Nuada, "You have a choice . . . to try to change, or to stay the way you are. My father believed in second chances, and so do I. "

"My destiny is to be the bringer of the apocolypse," he muttered after a few seconds, glancing out at the sun, and everything beautiful it had to shine upon. "Doesn't mean I'm just going to accept that. I'm going to do everything in my power to stop it," he said firmly.

Nuada would never have guessed that the red male next to him possessed such wisdom, such insight to things. It made the elf rethink certain things, and definitely his own choices, both old and new.  
"You hold wisdom. I would never have guessed."

Hellboy smirked, chuckling a little at the connotation. "Fuck you. If I were any smarter, I'd be winning medals, I tell ya," he grinned and sat up. "I'm goin to get sheep for the gate," he informed him, and then started walking towards where they found them last night.

Nuada watched as Hellboy got up. Funny how just a day previously he had wanted nothing more than to defeat the demon, to actually kill him, to drive the knife into his back so that he could reclaim the Crown of Bethmoora, and rule the army to which he had every right. How bizarre it all felt, how strange a turn things had taken. It almost did his head in.  
"If you would like, I am at your disposal." he said.

"You can do whatever you want, I dont really care," he said, tucking his gun into the custom sheep hide holster he made. It would do for now, until he found something better. "It'd be faster if you helped out, but I'm not in any hurry so," he shrugged, and started walking towards the sheep.

Nuada's expression was slightly perplexed. What had just happened? One moment they were talking, seemingly on the same level, and the next the demon seemed to not want him near. It was very confusing. Very very confusing.  
"Do it your way then." He replied, watching Hellboy walk away. Infuriating creature!

Mumbling something in Gaelic under his breath, Nuada headed back to the cave.  
"Perhaps I should return to the troll market, sister. Perhaps this was a mistake."

Nuala stood up, and gripped his arm softly, looking over his features. "What has happened? Where is the red demon?," she asked, glancing around. She couldnt tell where the beast went, just that her brother was mad that he had left his side. She didn't even think Nuada liked Hellboy . . .

Nuada squared his shoulders some, straightening himself a bit. He couldn't really understand why he gave a damn about what Anung Un Rama did or did not do. What did it really matter? It was not like he needed him to survive. He had survived on his own for thousand of years, and would keep doing so. He did not need anyone, and refused to be dependent on others. "The demon went to gather some sheep. My presence was not wished for, it would seem." He sighed a little. "I have lived on my own for thousands of years, sister. Perhaps that is the way it should remain."

Nuala honestly had trouble identifying the problem. It wasn't like Hellboy wasnt going to be back, he just went to get sheep. Was her brother actually upset about being left alone? She could see why after some thinking. After being alone all that time, maybe he was becoming attatched to the demon, even if he didn't know it himself yet. "Brother, he will return. Just as you have been alone all these years, so has Hellboy. Abraham has informed me that the demon was the brawn of their battles, and that more often than not, he went on missions and accomplished them alone. Perhaps that is what he is used to, I doubt he intentionally sought to upset you."

Nuada didn't understand why he'd suddenly felt hurt by Hellboy's statement. Why should he care what the demon did or did not do, or if he wanted his company or not? Why ~did~ it bother him? He didn't understand.  
"Everything is making me...confused." He sat himself down. "I feel...lost."

Nuala kneeled elegantly besides him, and rubbed his back, "You are turning yourself around, becoming the Elf I always knew you could be," she kissed his cheek softly. "I would be worried if you didn't feel confused and lost. Just give it some time."

The elf prince turned his head to gaze at his sister, at the woman who had been ready to take her own life, and his, the day before, but now...now she sat here beside him, consoling him, encouraging him.  
"Your faith...it is so strong, sister. What if I cannot do this without you?"

Nuala smiled, and held his hand, "I am always with you, brother. You know that, not even father could keep us apart. You were prepared to lead an army . . . I know you can lead yourself into a better future."

Nuada gave his sister a wry smile, "Leading an army is most likely a lot simpler than this. But for you, sweet sister...anything. You know that. I cannot stand to see you hurt."  
Gently he reached up to touch her left cheek, tracing the cut he'd inflicted on her a day ago. "I am sorry for this."

She pressed her cheek softly into his hand, smiling brightly, "I understand why you did it. I am proud of you for sticking to your beliefs, but I know if you try, you can find a much more productive use of your time," she smiled. "I love you, my Brother."

Nuada gently pulled his sister in for a warm hug, taking comfort from his twin's very presence, and for a moment he allowed himself to close his eyes and just ~be~.

"I love you too." When he hug broke he looked over at the strange being that went by Abraham, the creature that his sister had taken such a liking to.  
"Abraham, I do trust that you will take care of my sister in every way?"

Abraham stood to both legs and bowed, "Everyway Imaginable and unimaginable, my prince."

Nuala smiled happily, and kissed her brothers cheek. "I am honored to share my life with Abraham Sapian."

Nuada had a good feeling about the creature. He had gone to extreme lengths to save his sister, even though the elf had not held up his part of the deal. The man had done what he believed to be right for the woman that he loved. That actually said something.  
"Abraham will take good care of you. I can tell that he loves you dearly."  
Nuala curtsied softly in front of her brother, "Thank you, brother. "

Hellboy was outside, checking the sturdiness of the gate as he tossed the sheep in. They were quiet stupid, they practically ran into the gate themselves to escape him.  
He walked back in after all the sheep were rounded up in the fence, "I think one of em is about to pop out couple," he said, and then looked between the three off them. "Did I miss something?"

The elf wished that he could see the world through the eyes of his sister. Perhaps it would have made his existence an easier one, given him a less cynical view of things, and a lot more bright take on the world as well.  
"I should go prepare the venison I caught last night. I found some herbs for it this morning." He said, but came face to face with Hellboy as he turned to exit the cave. Nuada straightened his posture some, then shook his head a little.

"Not really. I was simply telling Abraham to take care of my sister, which I am confident he will. I will not accept anything else."

Hellboy grinned when Nuada almost slammed into his chest, and he chuckled a little. It always astounded him how much taller her was, the elf prince barely at his shoulders. "He helped take care of me and I turned out alright," he chuckled, knowing he wasn't really something that should be based off of.

"Want some help with the deer?," he asked, kind of curious to learn how to prepare one. He'd done a LOT of hunting . . . but stopping to pick up the carcass and eat it? That he didn't do so much.

Nuada was almost pressed chest to chest with the tall, red, broad demon, who suddenly made him feel almost small in comparison. It made the elf stretch himself just a little more, squaring his shoulders even more, unconsciously.  
He opened his mouth to give the other man a retort that would have most likely been more than sour, but closed it again, glancing over at Nuala. He ~had~ promised her that he would try his best.  
"Do as you wish. Perhaps you can learn a thing or two."

Hellboylet his chest puff out a little, and he growled at the comment, and started following after him, "Maybe you could learn how to not be such a fucking prick," he mumbled under his breath.

To Abraham and Nuala, the sight must have been very amusing, to say the least. But if it was, Nuada wasn't aware of it, because he wasn't paying them any attention at the moment. He had a face full of red demon to pay all of his attention to. Well, a massive, muscular, broad, powerful body in his face actually.  
Nuada's train of thought came to a screaming, dead halt right then and there.

Letting his expression harden considerably, the elf raised his chin slighty in a defiant manner, and with a growl he hurried past Hellboy.

Hellboy rolled his eyes and followed after him, "Apparently your mouth is too!" He knew he was treading into dangerous waters by saying all of this, and was risking another silver piece to be lodged into his chest, but it wasn't like he had a whole lot to life for now that Liz was gone with Meyers.

Nuada had a hurried pace outside, needing air and space, at first putting some distance between himself and the other man. The demon was infuriating, and the elf couldn't really get a grip on him, couldn't really figure him out. Did it matter, though? Did he ~have~ to?

"A dog uses his mouth in ways I am sure that you envy!" He snarled, getting his knife out and stalking over to get the deer he'd strung up in the three the night before.  
"My ears are better than those of the average dog's! "He called back over his shoulder, having heard Hellboy loud and clear.

Hellboy grinned, and started laughing softly, slowly escalating into something like before, when their laughter was uncontrollable. "Are you implying that I wish I could lick my own cock!?," he laughed, and had to sit down.

Nuada had his back to Hellboy at first, and he tried so very very hard to maintain the anger that had just been flooding his system like wildfire. However, hearing the demon laugh like that made that task extremely hard. No. He would not laugh. He simply would not fall for the temptation. He was a warrior, he knew better.  
Or so he thought. Lowering his knife he couldn't help himself as he started to laugh.

Turning around Nuada crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at the man.  
"If you could...would you?"

Hellboy smiled brightly when he saw Nuada relax again, glad that he could break the tension, and stop the stupid fight just by laughing.  
He shrugged, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Honestly? Probably. If I was meant to be flexible like that, the reason must be to clean myself, right?," he shook his head, how did he get dragged into questions like that.

Perhaps this was an area that two grown men should not venture into, but Nuada was too curious to stop himself. Besides..the discussion was...interesting, to say the least. This was a topic he hadn't discussed with another person like this before.

"The primary reason for the flexibility would most likely be so that one would be able to clean oneself, yes. But I doubt that the male species in this world would use that as a sole excuse to....lick oneself."

"Seems like you already know the answer," Hellboy chuckled, and nodded, "How about you? Would you suck your own dick?"  
He didn't know why he was curious. Did Elves . . . pure beings . . . even touch themselves like that? They didn't have much reason to have sex if they lived for thousands of years, so could they even get pregnant?

Nuada should have expected to have the question turned back at himself. He shouldn't have been as surprised by it as he was. It felt so..naughty..to talk about things like this with someone. When was the last time he had talked about sex with anyone? When was the last time he had engaged in sex? The fact that he couldn't recall such an occasion was a sign that it had to have been literally ages ago since he'd been in a similar situation. It felt..odd.

Averting his gaze, taking an usual interest in inspecting the ground by his feet, he suddenly felt somewhat shy.  
"Probably." he replied, fiddling with the knife he was holding, the deer very much forgotten. "I would be undoubtedly...curious."

He chuckled, how could a man retain his formality when talking about sucking his own dick? He sat down and stretched out in the grass, leaning on a tree. "Would you suck another guys dick?," he asked, strangely curious. He wasn't gay himself, but he couldn't deny that the elf . . . did have some nice features. The thoughts were kind of making him feel weird. He had only had thoughts and feelings like this towards Liz, typically.

Just when Nuada thought he couldn't become more surprised, when he thought that the topic would probably end, Hellboy shot him a question that made his head snap up in shock, and the knife slipped out of his hands, landing in front of his feet, in the grass. Had the demon just said what the elf thought he had said?

You would think a being with a complexion of the kind that the blonde had would be unable to actually blush. Think again. A vague pink blush tinted his normally pale cheeks as the prince tried to process the question, tried to work out a reply. His heart suddenly started to beat faster in his chest, a hand shooting up to fiddle with a strand of his long, golden hair, but he couldn't face the other man as he shocked himself with his own honesty and nodded.

Hellboy grinned when he saw the blush, and he stood up. Walking around, he faced the elf, and brought up his left hand, using his thumb to stroke the elf's pink tinted cheek.

His eyes looked on Nuada's face, "How long has it been, Nuada? Have you ever had a lover of the male species? A lover who wasn't an elf?," he asked, chuckling, and lifting the shorter mans face, and meeting his eyes. "Would you suck my cock?"

Gods, what was happening to him? Why was he standing here talking about this with the person who he had fought with and attempted to kill just the day before? It didn't make sense!  
The pale blonde's heart thundered in his chest, the situation strange, his own reactions even more so, not understanding why he simply didn't respond accordingly and leave.  
He gasps in surprise when a warm, and surprisingly soft, red hand tenderly touches his face, sending a tingling shiver through his body, like electricity down his spine.

He swallows audibly, still not looking at Hellboy, feeling like he's frozen and rooted to the ground, unable to move.  
The demon's words are unexpectedly arousing, making him let out a shuddering breath as he helplessly succumbs to that which he should not acknowledge, and especially not here and now, with this person.

"So long. So very...very long. I cannot remember when...when I was last.. intimate....with anyone." He manages to whisper, swallowing again, trembling where he stands, as if he's cold.

"Gender has never been important." He confesses to the demon, wondering what he is actually doing, if the last of his sanity has actually left him.

When their eyes finally do meet, something in him ignites, lighting a need that he has denied himself for thousands of years.  
"May the God's help me, but yes...I would."

Hellboy just grinned happily. He had figured that that would be the case, that Nuada would have been hundreds of not thousands of years been celibate, refusing to even touch himself.

He backed the pale elf prince up against a tree, pressing against him softly, "You would, knowing what I am?" Nuada had time and time again called him by his real name, called him Demon . . . and yet he still admitted that he would have oral sex with him?  
Gently, hellboy moved his hand to grab the elf's chin, cupping it softly as he leaned in and dared to give him a kiss, being soft in case Nuada changed his mind and decided to pull away. He didn't know why he was doing this, getting the elf prince all riled up . . . but he did feel some kind of attraction towards him, which was a new and strange feeling, and he was curious to explore it further. His hormones were acting up, and his cock was hard in his trousers.

Extremely few beings in this world had managed to make the proud elven warrior feel weak in the knees and nervous to the point of trembling, and Hellboy was one of them. Perhaps it was the voice, the way it became deep and dominating on and off, or the way he had actually overpowered him in battle the day before, or just the way he had been so outspoken just a little while ago, stirring that within him which he had not allowed himself to feel in literally ages. Something had awoken inside the golden-haired man, and all thanks to Anung Un Rama.

Nuada gasped when he was all of sudden backed into a tree, letting out a shuddering breath when a warm, large, broad, male body was pressed against his own. "Yes." he whispered, his breathing having quickened in his chest, his mind growing lust-hazed, arousal already having him hard. "I would."

His dark-set, golden eyes were now locked with Hellboy's own, and the elf couldn't tear his gaze away, feeling somewhat like a deer caught in the headlights. His heart skipped a beat or two when his chin was softly cupped, and he forgot how to breathe when he understood that Hellboy was going to kiss him.

He was going to be kissed.  
The realisation made his heart race even faster, made his head spin in anticipation, drunk on lust.

The moment their lips met, Nuada's eyes fluttered closed, and his body was set on bright, white fire. A small moan slipped his dark lips as he responded to the kiss, reflexively arching into the taller man, kissing him back, marvelling at how soft the demon's lips were.

The demon grunted and hummed into the kiss, moving his hand from his chin to his hair, threading it through the knotless locks and moaning. He could feel the elf's erection on his leg when he arched, and he could hardly believe that he was the cause of it. To be the object of someones affection long enough for them just to get hard . . . it didn't seem possible, but nor did this. Kissing his supposed enemy? He was glad he did though.

He lifted the elf up by his ass and pinned him to the tree, rubbing their erections together. He groaned loudly in his mouth as he pressed his tongue inside, a hot fire shooting through his body. Instead of fearing it, he welcomed it, and let it spill over his body, rutting against the much older elf like a lustfilled teenager.

Nuada's senses were flooded with new sensations and impressions, and whatever ~had~ been, or what would and could be didn't exist. The here and now was all that he knew and where his sole focus lay.

Without a single hesitation he put his arms around Hellboy's strong neck, which was a wise choice, because when the demon ran a hand through his hair, and in turn his oh so sensitive scalp, his legs actually buckled. He'd almost forgotten how sensitive his follicles were, how much he enjoyed and got off on having his hair toyed with. He gave a full body shudder, moaning without restraint, losing himself completely in the raging pleasure that surged through him

He squeaked a little in surprise when his arse was grabbed, when he found himself lifted, apparently effortlessly, by Hellboy, and then he was pinned against the tree, and ohhh Gods, a prominent, raging hardness was rubbed against his own in the most delicious of ways. Instinctively the elf's hips started to shift and buck, meeting the other man thrust for thrust, groaning into their now heated, tongue-dancing, exploratory kiss.

The blonde wrapped his muscular legs around Hellboy's waist and hips, his doubts and shyness at the moment forgotten, too aroused to bother with such petty things. What his body now demanded, he gave it, and with each and every rub of their aching, confined cocks, Nuada's pants got more and more wet with his own precome.

Hellboy grunted and groaned as they rutted, their stiff cocks trapped in their pants provided some pleasure, but mostly pain to Hellboy. The curse of leather pants! Pressing Nuada more against the tree so he wouldn't fall, hellboy reached down and undid Nuada's pants first, removing the red fabric belt around him that was clipped on, and then he slipped the fabric of his trousers down, hooking them behind the elfs balls so they stayed out of the way. He rubbed at the Prince's almost pink colored cock, much too pale to be pink, but blood giving it some color.

He groaned, biting his lip softly at the sight of the mans cock, getting even more excited. He was quick to get rid of his own black leather belt, and then he was pulling at the ties, and his cock sprang free. He let out a breathy moan, and thread his fingers back through Nuada's hair, rolling their now exposed cocks together, hissing in pleasure.

The elf wondered if it was physically possible to actually die from arousal, because it felt like his golden blood was boiling from the heat that coursed through him, that made his length hard as rock and leaking.

When had he last felt something even remotely close to this? When had he last been so aroused that he felt intoxicated from the experience itself? Had he ever? And here he were, with his so called enemy, setting free a part of himself that had been locked up and denied for literally ages. It was bliss. Pure bliss.

Nuada gasped when Hellboy took it upon himself to free his aching erection, and as it sprung free the elf gave a full body shudder, relief flooding his every nerve.

He watched in rapt fascination as the demon's own cock sprang free, and the sight made the blonde give a noise that he wasn't even aware of making. The demon's member was just as red as the rest of him, and they created quite the contrast together. Very pale pink, almost white, against vivid red, rubbing, rutting, needing. Gods...it was a beautiful sight to behold.

"By all...things sacred...." Nuada moaned, his hips shifting instinctively as they moved together, pulling the other man closer, kissing him heatedly, claiming Hellboy's mouth in a needy, almost desperate kiss.

Hellboy let out a soft moan when his aching cock was released, but he found himself attentively listening to Nuada's voice, hearing the tremors in his voice and that absolutely delicious moan of his . . . He could cum from his voice alone.

He had not felt anything like this since Liz, so it had been a while for him, but he could not imagine how long Nuada has been without contact. Probably ages, the poor elf.

He groaned into his mouth and kissed him hard, their tongues swirling together when he pressed it in, sealing and muffling their noises with his lips. He pulled on the elfs long white hair, his fingers entangled in it, and his other hand keeping a firm grasp on the elf's ass, keeping him against the tree. They rutted together, and hardly minutes later, hellboy was spilling his hot seed across Nuada's belly.

Noises that he hadn't heard coming from himself quite in this way before poured from Nuada as they rutted against each other in pure abandon, seeking their inevitable release.

Despite being the warrior that he was, with a stamina and self control beyond most people's, the elf prince was sure he wouldn't last as long as he wished to, the pent up, and suppressed lust veritabely exploding in his veins.

"Hellboy...Anung...oh...oh gods...yes...yes.." Nuada moaned in between kisses, bucking his hips desperately, keening with the need for release.

When Hellboy suddenly came in heavy, copious, hot spurts all over his belly, that's when Nuada was inevitably pushed over the edge as well. At first his body tensed like a bow when the climax started, and then he shuddered helplessly in its clutches, pale cock shooting rope after rope of hot, milky cum between them, the elf's strangled screams muffled by Hellboy's mouth.

Hellboy hummed against his lips, and thrusted his hips a few more times, bringing both of them slowly down from the high of their orgasm.

He pulled his head away and rested it against his shoulder, his tail waving lazily as his body relaxed. "Damn," he chuckled, and slowly let Nuada's legs down, keeping the prince pinned to the tree so he didn't fall down. "been a while, huh?," he asked softly, looking down at Nuada's belly where their cum was mixed together.

The elf's heart was thundering in his chest, and loud like a battle drum in his ears. He was panting, as if he'd just run a mile, trembling against the other man as his body was rocked in a positively glorious, post-orgasmic aftermath. Nuada's mind was blissfully hazy as well, his eyes closed as he relaxed his head against the tree behind him.

The blonde was grateful for being held upright by his unexpected lover, because his legs were anything but steady as they connected with the ground again. They felt slightly boneless and shakey, just like the rest of him.

"Quite a while...yes." He murmured, still having his arms around Hellboy's neck. He opened his eyes and looked down at the joined, wet evidence of their need. "Ages..honestly."

"Glad I could help," he hummed, and kissed him again, moving his hands over his body. After another minute passsed, he gently pulled away.

He walked over to a patch of leaves andgrabbed a few of them, putting his ass on display a little for the elf, and then he walked back over, and started wiping off the mess on Nuada's chest.

"So, wasn't too bad, huh?,' he chuckled. "Maybe we can do it again some time," he said nervously. He really enjoyed it, and he really didn't want this to be a one time thing . . . and honestly, who else would have sex with him?

As unexpected as their non penetrative union had been, and as slightly shocked Nuada felt about it, he couldn't say that he regretted it.  
He all but melted against Hellboy when he was once again kissed, and Gods, the red demon could really, truly kiss. Large, warm hands caressed his pale frame, ripping a half sigh, half moan from the elf. He was more relaxed than he'd been in a long, long time.

He leaned back against the ever supporting tree, watching the other man fetch some leaves from a nearby bush, and in doing so exposing a red, firmly muscled backside in the process. Nuada couldn't help himself, his golden eyes roaming over it, a soft, appreciative smile on his face as he did.

The Prince allowed Hellboy to clean him up as best he could at the moment, but he would need another bath later on.  
"I would not be against that, no." He answered softly, feeling an unusual shyness tug at him as he looked at his new..what..lover?  
"I did not realise how much I needed the..the intimacy.

He grinned, and nodded, tossing the soiled leaves back into the underbrush. He watched Nuada's face, he had seen the appreciative grin he had gotten when he showed off his ass. . . it made him feel good, to be stared at, to be WANTED for a change.

Hellboy's tail twitched back and forth lazily as he listened to Nuada speak, "Yeah, ya can't keep it pent up. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," he grinned and chuckled softly.

He licked the Elf Prince's lips teasingly before slipping his tail through the slit in his pants, and stepping into them, pulling them back up. He wondered what the prince would do now, and if they would have sex soon, taking the pleasure of each other.

Nuada felt unusually out of his depth at the moment, like a young elf boy who had just had his first sexual experience, wondering what would happen next. Hellboy was being most considerate, even though the Prince had almost killed him...twice. It was turning Nuada's world upside down, in a way, making him look at things from a different perspective.

"Will you now?" He chuckled, raising an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face. He was just about to put his clothes back on when the other man licked his lips in such a teasing way that had the pale blonde lose track of his actions, leaving him with a craving for more, like a starving man walking in on a feast.  
Before he could think, his body acted on its own, turning them around so that Hellboy was pushed up against the tree, the elf seeking those red, addictive lips out again, kissing the demon as if there was no tomorrow.

"What have you done to me, Anung?" He murmured in between kisses. "What is this fire in my veins?"

Hellboy was about to lean down to pick up his shirt while the elf was stunned against the tree, a gorgeous expression on his face. He wasn't at all expecting to be suddenly manhandled by Nuada. He usually hated it but . . . he couldn't find himself complaining as he was slammed into the tree, and kissed hard and passionatly.

He returned the kiss earnestly, moaning softly as their tongues warred agaisnt each other, teeth clashing together messily. It was like there was a change in him, normally he would lead . . . but this time he was perfectly comfortable with letting Nuada have some control, this was perfect.

Normally he would hate to have been called by his real name. Son of the Fallen One, but whispered past his current lovers lips, he could hardly say he hated it. It was almost thrilling to be called by his real name, and not be used to bring about the end of days. He wrapped his tail around Nuada's waist, and pulled him flesh against him, "Did I make you get all horny again?," he chuckled, and kissed him back

Nuada didn't really think, didn't analyze, but merely felt, and acted on instinct fueled by arousal.

He kissed Hellboy with renewed need, tasting, exploring, growling softly into the kiss, a hand travelling upwards and into the other man's hair, undoing the thing that kept it tied up, then threaded his fingers through it.

He gasped into the kiss when he felt a strong tail wrap itself around his waist, pulling him flush against his lover.  
"Yes." Nuada confessed. "You did. You have awoken my...need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE don't forget to comment!


	3. Burning Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated up! Lots and lots of sex, refer to tags for more info. 
> 
> This story needs some love.

Hellboy groaned when he felt his hair get let down, it was a little greasy from his lack of access to a shower, and because of their fight just the other day.

With a moan, he kissed him back just as passionatly, groaning into his mouth, bringing his hands down to squeeze his bare ass. "Yeah?," he grunted, his cock starting to harden with unspoken arousal. "What can I do to satisfy that?," he asked, pressing their cocks together, since his pants were unzipped.

The elf was becoming more and more convinced that it was possible to actually spontaneously combust from arousal, because his body seemed to be on fire, his desire like molten lava in his veins. Whatever the Red one had awoken in him, it demanded attention.

Nuada groaned when his backside was squeezed, sending a shudder of pleasure right through him.  
"I do not know. Anything. Something."

He started to kiss his way from the other man's mouth, down along his jaw, his neck, biting softly, playfully at the warm, red skin. His fingers ghosted across Hellboy's nipples, not knowing if they were sensitive or not.

"I want to taste you though, to start with. Would you allow me to....to suck your...cock?"

Hellboy did not know why this pale elf turned him on so much. He usually preffered to be the top in all of his relationship, few and far inbetween, even going so far as to take control on missions. Nuada though . . . he would gladly let him have control. Maybe because the elf was strong and tactical enough to take him on, and actually WIN. Though he didn't really count that fight where he got stabbed, because he was drunk. In the mountain, if anything, they had proven to be equals.

He started rubbing his finger across the prince's hole, the rough stone of his right hand probably making a strange sensation. He moaned and tilted his head back when his skin was pricked by teeth, very rarely was he bitten in a pleasurable way, it was nice for a change. A gasp escaped him when the fingers flitted across his nipples, his eyes glowing a brighter yellow.

"Nuada, you keep talkin like that and I'll let you do more than suck my cock," he groaned, and spread his legs a little, giving him permission. His red cock was hot and throbbing against the dark curls above, trailing up his stomach.

Nuada, being pulled flush with the red demon, former foe and now his lover, ground his hips against Hellboy's, seeking friction without realizing that he was doing it, his body acting on its own. It had been so long since he had allowed himself to do something even remotely close to this, and it felt wonderful to just let go and do that which he so desired.

The elf gasped and shuddered when a stony finger rubbed across his sensitive, responsive hole, making it flutter reflexively, the touch sending jolts of pleasure through him, his shaft twitching in response, hard and eager against the other man. He wondered how that hot, throbbing, red cock would feel inside of him, what it would be like to feel it slowly go deeper, opening him up, stretching him. The mere thought made him groan, made him burn even brighter.

The blonde's eyes locked with Hellboy's at the words that the red one had just uttered, letting the full meaning of them sink in.

"You would?" He noticed how the other man was spreading his legs open in a non verbal way of permission, and he realised what a huge act of trust that was. It made a strange, warm sensation make itself known in the pit of the elf's stomach.

While one hand continued to tease and tug at a nipple, having noticed that Hellboy seemed to take pleasure from the stimulation, Nuada's other hand gently wrapped itself around the red, pre-cum-dripping member, stroking it slowly, his hand quickly becoming slick from the generous amount of natural lube, sliding almost effortlessly up and down the quite large, thick, sizeable shaft.

"I would enjoy that, being your first male, being the one to make you discover new pleasures, and new sensations." Nuada's voice was more or less a lusty, seductive purr.

"I want to know what makes you breathless with desire, what makes you whimper, moan, groan, and then beg for more, or beg me to not ever stop. Or perhaps...perhaps even beg for mercy. I want to know what makes you scream as you cum harder than you have ever cum before in your life. Does that sound..acceptable?"

Hellboy swallowed thickly, his nipples were so sensitive and each tug at them had him closer to orgasm. His head leaned back against the tree, eyes closed. They snapped back open with a loud moan when he felt the hand wrap around him and stroke himself, making him rut his hips into the calloused fingers. "Ahh," he moaned, feeling each stroke release a bit more precum.

'Fuck, Nuada, they should call you silvertongue instead of silverlance,' he panted and pressed his finger harder against the prince's hole until one stony digit popped in. He groaned and lifted his tail, an unconcious decision. His body was listening and obeying to everything the prince was saying, and he wanted more, he wanted to be fucked and he wanted the elf to be his first. He wasn't even aware he himself wanted it so badly, his body just knew instinctively.

"Yes . . . yes its fucking acceptable," he groaned loudly, hardly even realizing what he was saying anymore. He was so close to coming, Nuada's words were driving him crazy. Hellboy wanted this pale man in front of him to fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

The situation sent a powerful thrill down Nuada's spine. He literally had the other man's pleasure in the palm of his hand, and he could take it away just as fast as he'd given it. He had no plans whatsoever to stop though. Not unless Hellboy wished for him to do so, and only then.

The pale prince hissed out sharply when his hole was suddenly breached by a large, hard finger. It had been so very long since the last time anyone, or anything had entered him like that, and the initial burn caught him by surprise.

"Ughnn...oh.. oh god..." he groaned, eyes fluttering shut as a pleasure-pain-pleasure set his nerves on fire, making him tremble against the other man.

"Been so...so very...long." he half whispered, his hand tightening some around Hellboy's leaking, throbbing member, reflexively stroking a little firmer.

"You are so close again already, are you not?" His golden, glowing eyes opened to lock with the demon's, licking his lips unconsciously, voice thick from lust, more a purr than anything else. He felt bold, daring, getting an incredible kick out of making his lover so very aroused with his verbal skills.

"Do you want me to push you over the edge, Anung? Do you want me to get down on my knees and wrap my dark lips around this glorious length of yours, and swallow down all that you can possibly give me?"

It felt so deliciously dirty to utter those words, so filthy, like a wanton whore, but arousing beyond belief.  
The elf grinned wickedly at his newfound lover, a dark chuckle slipping him.

"Do not think that the ecstacy that I am offering you is an end to this encounter. It is merely the beginning, Anung. I am far, far from done with you. We are just getting started...."

Hellboy could feel the tightness of the princes hole around him, "I can tell," he kissed his head, moving his finger in and out of his warm heat.

He panted and groaned, rolling his hips hard against his hand, feeling the fingers tighten around him. He leaned his head back and moaned, nodding his head. Nuada's words . . . affected him more than he would care to admit.

"Ahh, Maybe you should put your mouth where your words are," he said, continuing to roll his hips. He wanted to feel that hot, filthy mouth around his very erect cock. He wanted to cum so bad. He could take control and force the elf, but this felt so much better, to just wait and see and let the silver haired warrior in front of him take the lead.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he moaned, his eyes glowing brighter. He just really wanted to know what Nuada could do. Unconciously, he lifted his tail, revealing his hole to the elf if he cared to look behind Hellboy

Bolt after bolt of pleasure shot through Nuada's body with every movement of that rough finger inside of him. Had he not had a thing for pain coupled with pleasure, then it might have been too much, too soon. But now it was perfect. Simply perfect, and he couldn't help moving back against the strong, large hand that provided him with such lovely sensations.

The heavy, throbbing, red shaft in the pale man's hand kept getting more and more slick with the demon's juices, as he was leaking copiously, and the elf couldn't wait much longer to taste it. It had been so very very long since he had performed fellatio on anyone, and he hoped that Hellboy would enjoy himself.

"Oh..I very much intend to put my mouth where my words are."

Momentarily letting go of Hellboy' s erection, Nuada slowly sunk to his knees in front of the larger man, running his hands along him as he did, his eyes fixed on Hellboy's.

Unfortunately this meant that he had to give up the infernally good pleasure that the other man's hand had provided him with, and the finger slipped from his opening, along with a groan from the prince himself. He missed the contact just seconds after it had been lost.

"I want to feel you pulse and release down my throat. Can not wait to taste you....properly."

With his right hand he gently cupped Hellboy's warm, soft balls, fondling them carefully, stroking and teasing, feeling their weight in his hand.

Just behind them was the area that the elf also wanted to explore, and carefully he stroked a finger acrossed it, not pushing inside, merely stroking and caressing across the puckered opening, feeling it involuntary twitch under his finger.

"You...are magnificent." He whispered, letting his dark lips finally close around the leaking, swollen cock-head, eyes still locked with Hellboy's. Normally he would have drawn things out, would have teased, sucked, licked with more or less endless patience, but he knew just how desperate the demon was for release right now, and he himself just as desperate to feel his mouth and throat filled with Anung's hot, milky sperm, to swallow down the intimate nectar of his enemy turned lover.

He didn't waste any time, moaning around the red hot shaft, the taste exquisite, exploding on his tongue, making him shudder from the pure pleasure of it. Slowly he allowed it to slide deeper into his mouth, bit by bit, thanking the heavens for the fact that he'd been blessed, since birth, with the lack of a gag reflex.

He watched the elf lower himself to his knees, feeling his hands drag across his body, making him shiver. His finger, sadly, slid from his ass, but he buried the thick digits in Nuada's hair, pulling softly.

He let his head fall back against the tree, his moans growing louder as his balls were toyed with, heavy with sperm, and thick with much wanted release. He felt the finger slide back, and he gasped, his opening twitching over his finger so delightfully. A whine escaped his mouth as his body was overcome with pleasure, instinct calling for the well endowed male in front of him to fuck him thoroughly, take what was decidedly the elves.

"Nuada . . ." he gasped and thrusted hard and fast into his mouth, the warm cavern and teeth gently gliding across his foreskin made his body spasm and shake with pleasure, "I'm not gonna last," he admitted, his tail flicking faster as he neared his orgasm. with a lack of restraint, he leaned forward in his mouth, and gripped his head, pounding into the warm mouth until the elfs nose was buried in his curly dark mound, and he was shooting ropes of hot cum down his throat.

Nuada felt positively intoxicated from being utterly and mindblowingly aroused, from the powerful position that he possessed, even as he found himself on his knees.

He could have easily stopped the demon from thrusting itself into his mouth and throat had he not been perfectly fine with it, had he not desired the specific action in question, had he not been hungry for the feeling of being filled by the copious hot seed belonging to his lover.

Not once did he take his golden eyes off of the red man's face, fueling his own desire with the sight of the pleasure written across Hellboy's face.

When he felt the thick, big shaft swell even more in his mouth just before the release was given to him in hard spurts deep in his throat, his own cock gave a hard gush of pre-cum, neglected, rock-hard and needy where it stood at attention in its pale glory.

The elf hummed around Hellboy as he swallowed down every drop he was so generously given, then gently licking the member clean, feeling it throb against his tongue in the aftermath.  
"You taste exquisite."

Hellboy slid down against the tree into the soft earth before, panting and feeling the pleasure of his orgasm finally stop shaking his form. "Nuada . . . fuck," he maoned with a chuckle, staring at the elves admittedly huge length.

His hole was glistening with slick, arousal starting to course through his body again when he saw the other mans erection, not sure if he should return the favor, or just give him a handjob.

It was at this moment that he felt the slick lubrication at his hole, and he rubbed his finger across it embarrassingly, smelling his pheremones on it. "ugh . . . what?" he asked, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head.

The elf couldn't help feeling quite pleased with the situation, with having brought the red one to such a powerful orgasm. Being the giver of pleasure was always a thrill, and even more so under the circumstances. He sat back on his haunches, watching the other man with curiousity and satisfaction.

"I take it my oral skills were to your..satisfaction?" He smirked, amused and pleased, licking his dark lips a little.

He cocked his head and observed Hellboy's actions, noticing the puzzled look on his face, and that's when his nostrils were suddenly hit by an unexpected, and powerful burst of the other man's pheromones, causing him to gasp reflexively.

"What are you?" He inquired, his hand shooting out to take a hold of Hellboy's own, scenting the slick digit, a slightly dazed look on his face as the intoxicating scent made his head spin and his arousal spike painfully.

He smiled a little at Nuada, and then nearly fell back when his hand was suddenly grabbed. His body was feeling hot, like there was a fire raging in his belly, and he groaned, his cock hard against his belly again.

"Nuada . . . somethings wrong," he panted, and removed his arm from the prince's grip, his tail curled up tightly. The scents coming off of the prince was killing him, he smelled so good.

Crawling forward, he buried his nose into the pale skinned neck, and started rutting on his leg, slick and precum lubing the skin. "Damnit . . . ," he groaned, shuddering hard.

Something was indeed very wrong, but at the same time oh so right, and the elf wanted, wanted, wanted, and by the Gods, he needed! He groaned loudly when the other man suddenly buried his face in his neck, apparently scenting him, rutting against his leg, already impossibly rock hard.

"You...ugh...are...producing...slick..." he half moaned, head spinning from his own aroused state, making him feel drunk, or high, on the demon's scent and feel against him.

"Oh...oh God..oh we should not do this. " he more or less whined from sexual frustration when the realization dawned on him, when the coin dropped just ~why~ his lover's body was doing what it was doing. But they were two different species, so surely they shouldn't be compatible when it came to mating in the true sense?

He'd seen this in other species, the males fully capable of carrying the offspring, of giving birth, and it was particularly common in Omega males.

"Hellboy....listen to me. I know...why...you're...this way."

"Shut up," he growled at nuada, and curled his tail tightly against the mans thigh, grinding their cocks together. He was incredibly nervous about having sex for the first time with him being the bottom, but oooh how he wanted, no, needed it! He was so wet, and he felt so hot, he needed the elf's help!

"Fuck, please," he shuddered and rested his head against Nuada's, the stubbed horns digging into the elf's pale skin. but then he realised, that if Nuada said they shouldn't do this . . . then maybe the prince didn't like him like that to begin with. He shuddered and backed offf of him, pain curling in his lower belly.

"S-sorry," he started shaking as he backed away, slick dripping down his thighs, making the red skin glow and shimmer in the suns setting light.

The pale elf trembled with his own raging, burning desire, a throaty groan leaving him, his hands roaming that red, muscular, massive body, wanting to touch it everywhere at once, the man's scent driving him insane.

"No!" The words escaped him a bit faster and harsher than intended when Hellboy suddenly backed off, and Nuada swore he could feel pain roll off of the demon in heavy waves, drenched in arousal. He didn't hesistate to caress the face that looked both pained, nervous and aroused all at the same time, making the man look at him, meeting his gaze once more.

"I did not want you to stop." His voice was thick with desire, his mind clouded and drunk from the powerful pheromones that hung heavy in the air around him, making it very very hard for him to control himself and the urges that screamed to be tended to.

"By the Gods...I need you!" He half growled, kissing his new lover more or less desperately, arousal overriding sense and logic, one hand travelling down between the red man's legs, getting completely coated in the massive amount of slick that flowed so generously.

A needy, whine-like noise slipped the elf at the sensation, and it took the last of his working mind to form an almost coherent sentence.

"How...how do you want to..ugh..do this?" His cock ached, leaked, throbbed, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt in that wet heat. "Which.....which position?"

Hellboy kissed him back hungrily, moving forward on the ground and continuing to rut on his leg as they kissed, He made noises he didn't even know he could make, noises of pleasure and need, trying to talk to the elf without words.

When he felt the hand between his legs, he jerked and groaned loudly, wanting them to drive deep into him, fill him until he was so full, he'd feel like he was gonna burst. His nervousness was overpowered by arousal, and suddenly he didn't rightly care about WHY his body was acting like this, or the consequences.

At first, Hellboy wasn't sure what he was saying to him, but then he saw Nuada's raging cock, and he nodded. "Please . . . ," he grunted, and turned around, lowering his chest to the ground, his ass in the air, and tail up and out of the way.

Nuada couldn't recall ever having been this aroused before, so completely lost in his body's urges that his mind ceased to function rationally.

But here he was, with the person who he had previously tried to kill, who had tried to, and succeeded, in stopping him from taking over the world with the Golden Army. His entire existence had been turned upside down, his perception of reality altered, and not in a bad way.

Nuada swallowed, eyes going wide as he took in the sight of the demon now presenting himself, arse in the air, soaked in slick, glistening and inviting, opening exposed to him, ready for the taking.

The scent! Oh God, the scent of the man, like the sweetest nectar out there, better than anything he'd ever smelled before, and it did things to him, things that wore his self-control down very very fast.

"As you wish." He half growled, moving up close behind Hellboy, erection so hard and throbbing that it now actually physically hurt.

Seeing how slick the other man was, Nuada knew that the man's body was already relaxed and ready, that no preparation would be needed, just as with any other species in heat. His body had already done the job for him, and all that was left was for the elf to sink himself fully into the inviting heat.

Lining himself up, cock in hand, trying to not come on the spot, Nuada didn't waste any more time. With one firm, strong, steady thrust he buried himself all the way to the hilt inside of his former enemy, hands gripping muscled red hips as he did so.

A cry spilled from him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and he shuddered forcefully, stilling himself once he was fully sheathed in the wet, scorching heat that engulfed him.

Hellboy was rocking his hips invitingly, having an out of body experience. He really didn't know what was going on, but at the moment he really didn't care, he just needed to be filled. Stuffed with everything Nuada had to offer.

He had never been the bottom before, but as the elf prince moved behind him, the pale cock so near his entrance, he couldn't help but keen in happiness. This was how it was supposed to be, this was right.

When he felt the cock press intohim, he relaxed his muscles and let out a long groan, his limps shaking hard as he was impaled with that throbbing heat, making him clamp down on the hard length once he was fully buried within. "Fuck," he moned, digging his nails through the dirt as his chest hit the floor of the earth in perfect submission.

Nuada's hands gripped Hellboy's hips with what had to be a bruising force, trying to stop himself from cumming way too fast. He wanted this to last, wanted to make this as good as possible for the both of them. It really had been too long since he'd been intimate with anyone this way, and his body was waking, remembering what it could be like, and that he was more or less starved, Hellboy a veritable feast.

"Oh Gods, Anung..." He groaned, pulling almost all the way out, then slid right back in, trembling with the effort to simply not slam into the other man as hard as possible, knowing this was all new to him, that he was basically taking the demon's virginity. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him. The elf set a pace that was neither slow nor fast, but steady, and deep.

"You feel amazing. So hot.. so wet.. so...infernally..good!"

Hellboy started shaking as the cock moved within him, sending pleasure like he'd never felt before down his entired body, He started shaking with need, wanting so much more. "Nuada," he growled softly, and wrapped his tail around the elf, the dark red contrasting brightly against the pale skin as he tried to make him move faster, crying out in pleasure as he forced the speed to increase.

"Damnit, more!,"he tensed up around the elfs length and started rocking his own hips to meet his thrusts. It was like a fight, they were sweating, and his heart was pounding, and he loved it! He started grunting with every stroke, his cock hard between his thighs, cum dripping down to the forest floor. "S-so good!," he moaned, and for hardly a second, wondered what Liz or John would have thought of him if they could have seen him like this.

Nuada quickly discovered that his initial concerns about being afraid of hurting the other man was completely unfounded. If anything the demon wanted him harder, deeper, apparently needing more, needing everything that the elf could possibly give.

And give he did.

"Be careful what you wish for." The blonde growled, letting himself drown in the urge to really truly take, to possess, the dominant side taking over with raw force, the Alpha in him ready to claim his mate.

He growled, gripping Hellboy's hips harder, slamming himself inside with all the power that he owned, pounding into the hot, wet core of his lover over and over, harder and faster, making noises that he hadn't quite heard from himself before, more animal than man.

His mind felt hazy and drunk on the pheromones filling his nostrils as he thrust himself inside of the demon, his pale cock swelling even more, lower body soaked from Hellboy's wetness, dripping down his balls and thighs.

"Mine!" He growled out. "Mine. You're mine."

Hellboy wrapped his tail around Nuada's arm, and cried out with pleasure-filled moans as he was filled to the brim with his elfs pounding wet heat. He couldn't remember when Nuada became his, but it felt right.

He turned his head to look back, the long white hair in a complete mess, framing around his face and dragging agaisnt his back, irritating his skin a little, or it would if he weren't too deep in heat right now, impaled on elven cock.

"Y-yours," he gasped out and moaned loudly, clamping his hole and inner walls around his shaft as he came, his cum shooting out of his hard red throbbing dick, soaking the ground.

Nuada's heart pounded like a madly beating drum in his chest as he took, claimed, and, to put it more roughly, fucked the red one as if both of their lives depended on it. Sweat started to drip down his body, a slight flush even rising on his normally pale skin, and his mind was set on one thing, and one thing only: their mating.

Yes, this was a mating in its truest form, raw lust and need outweighing everything else, wiping logic and caution from their minds. Burning want and arousal filled every little nerve and fibre of the elf's system as he pounded into the other man, growling between clenched teeth, grunting like an animal. It felt glorious. Utterly, blissfully glorious.

He gasped sharply when Hellboy's channel suddenly tightened around his throbbing erection, his eyes widening at the almost painful sensation, at just how extremely tight the wet heat surrounding him became, and it pushed him towards the edge faster than anticipated.

"God...oh god..! Anung! So....so close...!" He moaned loudly, but that was all the warning he was able to vocalize. Next thing he knew he dug his fingers harder into the other man's hips, arching and tensing as he came with a blinding intensity, throwing his head back and screaming out his explosive orgasm to the skies, and  
probably to the rest of the countryside as well. He felt himself pulse and release inside of the demon, repeatedly, coming so hard he feared he might black out, filling his lover with his seed, copiously so.

Hellboy swallowed thickly as the intense desire to mate dissipated with the cum flooding into him. It felt fucking amazing, and he wanted more, he didn't ever want this to stop. This felt right, like it was meant to be.

He looked over his shoulder at the mussed up elf, panting roughly, "If that hadn't been so damn good, I woulda swatted ya for calling me Anung," he muttered and shook his shoulders out, keeping his hole firm around the others cock, refusing to let go until he was ready.

Nuada didn't stop thrusting, although slowing his movements as he rode out his climax. He was trembling, panting, still hard as steel inside of the other man, whose body had him in a hard grip as if it refused to let him go.

"Forgive me." He apologized, running his pale hands along Hellboy's muscular back, softly rocking his hips, never wanting the pleasure to end. He was so hard. So hard it was almost too much, almost painful, and he couldn't recall having been this hard and aroused before. Not with such a mind-blowing intensity.

"You are so tight, so wet." He murmured, picking up his pace again as his desire spiked, not ready to have this be over. Not by a longshot.

Hellboy moaned and felt his cock become rock hard, cum dripping from his shaft. the hard length inside of him was overwhelming, and all consuming.

"Forgive you . . . for what?," he panted, "If you dont fuck me harder I'm going to take control," he snapped and threw his head back as the thrusts picked up, the heat getting hotter in the pit of his belly, making him cry out to the skys in pleasure.

Nuada growled, his brain and body screaming "claim, take, have, mine, mine, mine!" but at the same time a small part of his non lust-crazed mind told him otherwise. Lucky for Hellboy, the elf didn't listen to that small part. Not really

The blonde moved his hands from the red one's hips up to his shoulders instead, gaining more powers behind his thrusts that way, angling his own hips so that he could hit that blessed spot inside of the man's wet and willing channel.

Mark. He wanted to mark his mate, to let the world know that Hellboy was now his, and that he was off limits to anyone that dared to try anything.

"Your scent... it's intoxicating." He purred, leaning in to nuzzle Hellboy's neck, letting the tip of his tongue taste the red flesh he found there, never once letting up his relentless, hard pounding.

Hellboy shivered and shuddered as he was pressed more and more into the ground, groaning loud enough to wake the whole forest.

"Nuada . . . ," he moaned, rocking his hips back and forth to meet his thrusts, a loud wet squelching coming from behind him. "Ahh, I need . . . please," he panted, now at the point of begging as his prostate was assaulted, the heat was rising in intensity and he needed more, so much more. He had a major desperation to just be /filled/.

He leaned his head to the side and groaned loudly, clenching down on the elfs cock.

The wet, and positively wonderful filthy sound coming from where the two men were joined together, was music to the elf's ears, and he couldn't get enough, didn't want to get enough, hips snapping hard and fast as he pistoned into the tight heat of his mate.

"Nobody but me will ever do this to you. You are mine. This..is mine! " The blonde growled possessively, the Alpha part of his psyche delirious with the insatiable need to claim, to have, to take, to fill, to breed. Oh yes, how he wanted to fill Hellboy to the brink with his cum, to make sure that he smelled of him for the rest of his life, so that no other male would ever dare to touch him like this. The thought of impregnating the other man, to make him heavy and round and full of his offspring suddenly felt like the most perfect thing in the world to his hormone-drugged, hormone-drenched mind.

He gave a surprised sound when all of a sudden a sensation he'd never experienced before took place in his nether region, taking him completely off guard. His cock had expanded at the base, much like an alpha dog's shaft would, to secure that the their mating was as successful as possible. Strangely enough, in his hormone-addled brain, it didn't bother him. On the contrary. It delighted him, and he wanted nothing more than to push it fully into his begging lover.

With a forceful thrust, and a deep groan to accompany it, he pushed himself inside of his mate as much as he could, not stopping until he felt the knot pop into place, inflating a bit more once he was inside.

The elf panted, trembled as he tried to stave off his orgasm, but failed, and cried out as he came forcefully inside of Hellboy's tight body, cumming so hard he forgot to breathe.

Hellboy was a sweating, panting mess as he took the thrusts. This was what he wanted, more, so much more, the pain mixed with pleasure only added to his arousal.

"Yours, Ahh, Nuada," he closed his eyes and groaned loudly, his tail coiled up tightly against his body, his fingers and toes curled.

He felt the base of his cock bump against him, and for a second, he was afraid, but he knew he really wanted that thing inside of him! Then suddenly, it was inside of him and he let out a loud cry as it popped into place, and he came once again over the filthy earthen floor, his entire frame shaking in desperation.

"Nuada . . . ," he groaned, rolling his hips softly, feeling the ball in his ass tug softly at his rim. He felt copious amounts of cum poor into him. "What is that . . . ?," he asked.

For the longest moment, Nuada was fairly sure he was going to pass out, the pleasure surging through him in a completely different way, enhanced and more powerful.

He was panting, shivering as the aftershocks of his first knotted orgasm washed over him in waves. He knew they were going to be connected like this for quite some time now, and when he was coherent enough he'd tell Hellboy to lay down with him, on their sides.

He groaned as he felt his mate climax around him, shuddering as the other man's body felt almost impossibly tight. God..he knew he'd cum again himself soon enough as well, spurred on by the heat, his refractory period short under the circumstances.

"That..." It took effort to form words, to think straight enough, Nuada's mind currently operating on a more primal level. "...is a knot. I seems to...to have knotted...you. We will remain..like this...oh god..for some time. Until my my knot...deflates. We should....we..." His words were cut off as another orgasm tore through him, tearing a growl from the blonde as he filled his lover again, cock pulsing inside the wet, tight heat.

"..we should lay down." He said once he was capable of speech again. "On our sides..alright?"

Hellboy was going to argue about laying down, and demand answers as to what was going on when he felt himself become even more full with the elf's cum, and he had trouble thinking.

"right . . . ," he panted, letting himself listen to his instincts and obey the man above him. He eased onto his side, and felt Nuada against his back, his body easing itself into a state of rest to prepare for the next round.

"Wait," he gasped, trying to stay awake, "What . . . what just happened? Whats happening?,' he asked, sounding a little bit frightened as he turned and looked at the pale man, his eyes full of confusion. There's never been a problem that Hellboy couldn't solve by shooting at it, but this time . . . well, he didn't even have his gun on him.

Nuada gently put his arm under Hellboy's head, letting him use it as a pillow. Otherwise staying like this would be even more uncomfortable for his lover. He was in distress as it was, with all the new impressions, feelings, and sensations. It wasn't odd at all that he was overwhelmed. The elf tried his best to remain as calm as he could under the circumstances, although he himself was shocked about what had just taken place. His body had never done that before. He didn't even know he was capable of doing such a thing. It made his head spin.

"You..you are in heat. I am sure that you are familiar with the term and all that it entails. You are a male, but your body, or more correctly, the males of your species, seems to have the ability to breed as well. It's not uncommon among some species."

Hellboy breathed in the elf's scent, burying his nose in the crook of his elbow, groaning softly at how nice it smelled. LIke the scent of musty trees and the fall, cool and crisp. His tail worked its way around Nuada's thigh, making sure he didn't move, needing the knot more than anything right now. Sweat was cooling on his body, but he didn't get cold, the sweat mostly just evaporated from his hot skin. He was surprised he didn't feel any pain.

A groan escaped his lips, "Heat . . . ?," he asked, shaking his head. "isn't that what dogs did!? to get the other pregnant . . . ?!," he shuddered and put a hand on his belly. "Father would be rolling in his grave if he only knew about this . . . Fuckin Abe's gonna laugh his ass off," he snorted, trying to cover his distress with humour

Nuada rocked his hips softly, shivering as another orgasm was slowly building at the base of his spine, moving up along it. To call the sensation pleasant would make for the biggest understatement of the century. He could easily become addicted to it, want more and more, become greedy and demand it more often than not. But he knew that his judgement was clouded by his body's reaction to Hellboy's heat. His Alpha brain was working on overdrive right now.

"Yes. Dogs are one of...uhh... mmm...many breeds that...that..ohh god...go through heat to...to produce offspring." He half moaned, but instantly growled possessively when Hellboy said they'd laugh at him, the Alpha in him immediately in protective mode.

"Nobody laughs at my Omega, or my children!" He growled. "I will not tolerate it."

He panted, and placed his hand on his cum-filled belly, grunting as it expanded a little. He was so full! He felt like he was swimming in cum.

Hellboy let out the most pathetic, whimpering sound to have ever escaped his lips, and he was immediatly ashamed of it, but he /hated/ the idea of upsetting his alpha. "O-okay . . . so . . . you hated me, and tried to kill me not that long ago . . . now i'm your omega, and I have the anatomy of a female dog. Fucking fantastic"

The red demon sighed, and curled his toes at how full he was, hoping this didn't end horribly, or awkwardly.

Nuada was breathing heavily where he was, pressed up against what had turned out to be his omega. He was just as confused and shocked as Hellboy was about the turn of events, having no idea about this either.

"Shh..easy." He buried his face against Hellboy's neck, instinctively kissing it. "I did not know this was part of my nature either. I knew nothing of my body's ability to do this, to swell and fasten within another person this way. I have never felt this way before. It has never happened before now. This is a first for both of us." He said softly, holding his distressed lover as close as possible.

Hellboy rubbed his face, his tail curled around Nuada's leg. He was scared, actually /scared/ and nervous to be in a relationship like this. His relationship had never worked out with Liz, and he knew it was his fault, so what would make this pale elf stay? What made Nuada want him in the first place? He wouldn't get rid of his baby . . . but he didn't want to raise it alone either.

A soft sigh escaped his lips and he tried to relax, but he found out that he really couldn't. "I dont know anythin' about babies, or, or havin em . . . ," he blushed.

Nuada smiled softly against his neck.  
"I have no personal experience with giving birth, or babies either, unless you count helping animals deliver their young. That I have done on many occasions." He ran his free hand along the other man's arm.

"If you feel safer returning to the city...then I will go with you."

Hellboy frowned and shrugged, "I don't want to return to the bureau . . . theres nothing for me there, and I dont want to be chased around by nannies anymore," he grunted, and turned his head to look at him, "Hey, Where were you living before? In the goblin market?"

Maybe they could both return to Nuada's old place, so they'd at least have more access to anything they might need. he didn't even know how far the next town was.

"At the troll market, yes." He nodded. "You would be safe there. Our young one would be safe. They have midwives who are used to births of the..shall I call it...non human variety? This.." He ran his hand over Hellboy's belly. "..would not seem odd to them. You would be surprised at how at ease you would be there."

He grumbled a little, and looked down at the hand on his belly, "We don't even know if I'm pregnant . . . ," he grunted, clenching a little on Nuada's knot. Would the elf even want to stay with him if he wasnt pregnant? Would /he/ want to stay with Nuada?

Yes, his mind supplied, he had admired the other when they were standing on rooftops and signs, and he was presented with the difficult decision to save humanity, or save the last green giant on the planet. For a long time, he fought for the humans . . . for the things that only despised him and through rocks at him, made fun of his friends . . . perhaps they were better off without him. Hellboy swallowed thickly and nodded, "We don't have a way to get there."

Nuada gasped as Hellboy clenched around his knot, making him rock his hips in instinctive response.

"Oh gods..." He moaned, a wave of fiery lust washing over him. "The idea of you...growing...with our young inside of you...I cannot properly explain what that thought does to me." He purred, nipping at his lover's neck. "It is beautiful...erotic...amazing."

Nuada felt as if he had no control over the words pouring forth, as if he was listening from the outside. It felt strange.  
"We will find the means to get there."

Hellboy shuddered and rocked back against him, a light sheen of sweat beading on his body from how good it felt.

"b-but . . . what if I wasn't pregnant . . . ?," he asked, looking down. He didn't know why Nuada's opinion mattered to him, but if he wasn't pregnant . . . would he still not be beautiful and amazing? He never considered himself attractive, he knew he was just a red ugly ape . . . knew he was different from everyone else . . .

Nuada shook his head as if to clear it, trying to wrap his mind around what Hellboy had just asked him.

"You...You are worried that I would take no interest in you if this did not happen between us, if you were to not become pregnant?"

He curled himself as much as he could around Hellboy.  
"My interest was sparked before this. Despite me almost killing you, there was such a great amount of compassion in your eyes. You could have finished me off, could have turned me into rock and dust....but you did no such thing. That's when it hit me what a magnificent being you are. I envied you. I felt like a monster compared to you. I saw the way you hesitated before killing the forest god. It pained you to do it. You took no joy in it. You did what you had to do, but it pained you."

The elf held his lover tight, shivering softly. "I am sorry for what I did to you. "

The red man smiled softly, and he took Nuada's hand in his flesh one, giving it a small squeeze. "For a long time, I protected the humans . . . and for what? They hate me, you were right about everything you said up there . . . and yet, if I could do it over again, I wouldn't have changed a thing," he snorted.

"Getting me back into New York without the Bureau's notice will be very difficult . . . what kind of place did you have in the troll market?,' he asked.

Nuada smiled softly when Hellboy took his hand. The situation was new and shocking for both of them, and they did what they could to take comfort in each other. Also, the elf's newfound instincts screamed 'protect, protect, protect.'

"The Bureau situation...it will be solved, one way or another." He murmured. "My...place.. at the troll market..it was on the lower levels. I liked it."

Hellboy wrinkled his nose, he didn't much like the idea of living in the sewers. Perhaps . . . that was where they belonged though. He let out a soft sigh, and nodded his head, "Alright. "

He pressed back against Nuada, and closed his eyes, burying his nose in Nuada's arm unconciously. Within moments he was asleep, the knot still flared within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next commenter gets a cookie! *since your here I assume you're already on the darkside?*


End file.
